The present disclosure generally relates to messaging systems. A user of a computing device (e.g., an application telephone or a desktop computer) may use the device to post textual and multimedia posts (e.g., messages) with a micro-blogging application, so that other people that use a micro-blogging service and that “follow” or “subscribe” to the user can receive the post. The post can be transmitted by the computing device to a server system that hosts the micro-blogging service. The server system may disseminate the post to the users that have subscribed to the author of the post.